


Pocket Fai

by Kien Rugastelo (cein)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Implied Consent, Loss of Control, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Q-Tip used not as directed, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cein/pseuds/Kien%20Rugastelo
Summary: Fai disappears, except he doesn't and Kurogane has an opinion of mages who don't check in with him after seeming to vanish into thin air.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 30





	Pocket Fai

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving it open to the reader how dressed Kurogane is for the main event. Personally, I see him in bed-clothes, but you do you.
> 
> In case it isn't so obvious (since it's Kurogane's POV and he doesn't ask directly), Fai is 100% on board with the events.
> 
> This takes place in my canon after Fai's Hair series, but you do not have to read that to get this.

Fai had vanished without a trace.

No, that was inaccurate. Fai’s physical form had vanished without a trace. Kurogane could sense him. Wherever he was, he was near, and his aura gave off no signs of distress. If anything, Kurogane felt that Fai seemed amused at whatever was going on.

He’d underestimated the mage many times before, so Kurogane was determined to be patient. When Fai was ready, he’d appear, or if the time came that Kurogane would have to worry, Fai’s energy would change into something far more alert. For now, he’d just trust that Fai knew what he was doing, wherever the hell he was, and that if Fai needed help, he’d damn well make sure Kurogane knew about it.

So he deliberately did not worry (outwardly). He went back to the borrowed flat — and Fai’s presence didn’t leave his side, even though the walk back had been long — and washed off the day.

* * *

Fai had recognized the spell before it had even hit him, and so he let it hit him — far better him than Kurogane, though not for the reasons he was sure Kurogane would think he came to that conclusion with. The effect would be temporary, not because it was the nature of the spell, but because his store of magic would outlast that of the one who cast it. When whoever it was that had shot the rogue thing off in the first place ran out of power, Fai’s natural state would reassert itself with no damage done.

It wasn’t even as though they had been attacked. Whoever had set off this chain of events was clearly fretting on the other end. Fai’s best guess was that it had been a practice run poorly aimed. Really, it was best for everyone involved that it had been Fai that it had landed on. He’d spend the afternoon being less than a foot tall, whoever cast it would either get help from an instructor or eventually pass out from the strain of maintaining the spell, and Fai would get the opportunity to study the interesting use of magic he’d yet to master himself up close.

It had come swiftly, sailing through the air not unlike a ball, and Kurogane had sensed it, too — Fai had felt him tense and pivot beside him — but Fai was the one in its direct path, and so he had been the one knocked back into the grass in the park when it hit him squarely in the chest. Kurogane had been alarmed at first, searching for a Fai of a size he would recognize, but soon he must have picked up that Fai himself was not stressed in the slightest, and so he broke off the search with vague irritated mutterings Fai couldn’t quite hear as low as he was.

Not only did he have the opportunity to study the spell and prevent Kurogane or anyone else from falling prey to it, but it seemed he would also have a good chance for some mischief.

* * *

Fai was definitely amused about something, Kurogane thought as he plopped down on the sofa, towel resting across his shoulders from where he’d been drying his hair, and a pair of q-tips in hand. Never mind that Kurogane had no idea where he was or what condition he was in or when he’d be back. No, this was all a big ol’ joke that Kurogane wasn’t in on. He was going to kill him. “Laugh it up, mage,” he muttered sorely as he picked up the remote and clicked the TV on.

Something that was not a q-tip reached into Kurogane’s left ear canal and with a start, he reached up automatically to slap at whatever was there. It was bigger than expected, about as tall as his hand, and with a bit of trepidation, Kurogane brought his hand forward to examine exactly what had tried to crawl in his ear just then, to be met with the sight of one pint-sized mage. Fai was sprawled there, no worse for wear, and only vaguely stunned at the impact of the blow. “You,” he ground out, all concern disappearing under incandescent rage.

“You found me!” Fai cheered, as if this had all been just a game, and to Fai, it probably was. Never mind that Kurogane hadn’t had any idea where he was or what condition he had been in. Never mind that Fai had in no way communicated that he was alive and well in the well over an hour it had been since he’d disappeared. Never mind that regardless of how much he was determined not to worry, Kurogane couldn’t help but do so. No, the blonde idiot just had to make a great big joke out of the entire situation. Well, Kurogane wasn’t laughing, and when Fai opened that big mouth of his again to babble whatever nonsense he had cooked up, Kurogane stuck a (clean) q-tip right in there to shut him up.

Fai’s hands automatically went to the stem, but Kurogane manipulated two fingers on either side of him until he had managed to spread Fai’s arms out and away from his body. “You’re an ass,” Kurogane told him, because Fai was, and Fai continued to try to talk around the intrusion, but there was something odd.

Kurogane’s fingers weren’t that flexible. All Fai would have to do to escape the hold was bring his arms together above his head, and he was definitely slippery enough to pull it off. Instead, he let himself stay splayed in Kurogane’s palm, not doing more to fight the hold than wiggling a bit, and though he seemed to be content with his muffled conversation, the cadence of it seemed strained somehow, like this was suddenly less amusing to him. And the longer Kurogane held that swab in his mouth, the redder Fai’s cheeks got, though he seemed to be breathing just fine.

Having a theory, Kurogane brought his index finger in and pressed it just so against Fai’s chest. He watched as Fai squirmed just a bit more, legs kicking but without force. Nearly positive now, Kurogane caught one leg under his thumb and dragged that thumb up, up, up, as Fai’s wriggling became more pronounced, until it rested up against Fai’s groin, and Kurogane was sure he could feel a hard line there. His eyes narrowed at the struggling man in his hand, one whose eyes had darkened in turn. “You were watching me shower, weren’t you?”

Fai’s shrug was vague, and that just pissed Kurogane off even more. The bastard had clearly been nearby, probably deliberately staying just outside of Kurogane’s line of sight, followed him home, watched him bathe, listened to him ramble on about idiot mages, and only just then deigned to make his presence known. Kurogane made sure to use every bit of menace he could manage as he growled out his next threat: “I’ll teach you to disappear on me like that.”

Keeping the pressure of his index finger and thumb where Fai could roll out from underneath if he had really wanted to, Kurogane began to press the q-tip forward and back. Fai finally brought his hands forward to grasp the stem but didn’t put any real effort into removing it from his mouth, seeming more interested in wrapping his hands around it. “You better get it good and wet,” Kurogane warned, and Fai groaned beneath him, head bobbing obscenely.

Kurogane chanced letting go of the swab to carefully drag Fai’s boots off as if he were undressing a doll. Next came the pants, and by then Fai was grinding up against Kurogane’s thumb. Kurogane’s fingers struggled to grasp Fai’s briefs and Fai grew impatient, releasing the q-tip to shuck them off himself, hands returning to circle Kurogane’s thumb so he could press against it more firmly, and Kurogane let him, not realizing how close Fai had been until his hips stuttered and then stilled.

Carefully, Kurogane popped the soaking cotton out of Fai’s mouth and left him to pant in his palm. Fai allowed Kurogane to manhandle him until he was facing sideways, head just barely falling off the edge of Kurogane’s palm by his thumb and legs left to dangle off the other side. “Kuro-wan’s a kinky man,” Fai taunted.

“You’re not done yet,” Kurogane grumbled and he brought his thumb and index finger down again, now trapping Fai’s arms against his chest.

“Kuro-chan?” there was an edge of unease in Fai’s voice, and secretly, Kurogane was a little glad to hear it as he brought the q-tip down to rest against Fai’s bare rear. “Kuro-sama, I — ”

Whatever Fai was going to say was cut off as Kurogane eased up on the pressure of his fingers just a little, making his message clear: Fai could slip out if that was what he really wanted. Fai squirmed, freeing an arm to test the hold, and then brought the arm back to where it was, meeting Kurogane’s gaze directly in challenge. It was good enough for Kurogane, and he began to press forward, feeling just a bit of resistance before Fai’s body gave in and allowed the soaked swab entrance.

Fai in his palm was panting again, limbs a little twitchy from overstimulation and the intrusion, and despite the situation, Kurogane found the sight erotic. Here Fai was — trapped in the palm of his hand, taking whatever retribution he thought to dole out, flushed, cum drying on his stomach already, cock giving a hopeful jump when Kurogane rotated the q-tip inside Fai’s body. Truthfully, if Kurogane was of a mind to, he could do whatever he wanted to the man he held and Fai would be hard-pressed to do anything about it.

And above all else, Fai was  _ letting him _ . Kurogane had left him every out he could at every step, and Fai had fallen willingly into the position he was in now, moaning wantonly and kicking ineffectively. Fai could at any time slip free or let loose his magic and be done with the whole affair, but instead he put his trust firmly in Kurogane’s hands, even as Kurogane pushed a limit they hadn’t breached before. It occurred to Kurogane that perhaps Fai enjoyed giving over his power and autonomy as much as Kurogane was enjoying the illusion of taking it, and the thought went straight to his groin.

He must have been staring too long, because Fai croaked out his name in a question, and that snapped Kurogane out of his revelry. With the same gentle pressure he had used while it was in Fai’s mouth, Kurogane began to press the swab forward and back within Fai’s body, and it was only a few thrusts before Fai was bucking his hips to meet it, cock beginning to fill again. Kurogane wondered idly if he’d be able to taste it with it being so small, and he ducked down, pressing the tip of his tongue against Fai’s pelvis, easily covering his entire erection, and that caused Fai to yelp wordlessly at the contact.

Maintaining tight control, Kurogane continued to work his ass and his member as Fai fell apart beneath him again, writhing and shouting nonsense as he was brought closer and closer to the precipice. He could taste Fai’s skin but not his salt, and Kurogane found that he missed the flavor of it as he continued to press his tongue onto Fai and feel him fucking himself back and forth as if he wasn’t sure which sensation he wanted to chase more.

Finally, Fai convulsed beneath him, coming for the second time, and Kurogane continued pressing in on both sides until Fai found his words again and freed his arms to push Kurogane’s tongue away. Kurogane pulled back, releasing all fingers and leaving the q-tip embedded but dangling and he was definitely going to remember the sight of Fai sprawled out in his palm, half naked, panting, sweating, and thoroughly wrecked with that thing still stuck inside him next time he went for a wank.

“Kuro-pii,” Fai whined, and Kurogane gingerly popped the q-tip out and threw it in the waste basket at the end of the coffee table. In the space of a minute, Fai caught his breath sufficiently to complain: “You’re so cruel, doing that to me.”

“Next time don’t wait so long to tell me you’re alive, idiot,” he barked back with more bite than he had intended, but the jab was well-deserved and Kurogane did not regret it.

Fai pulled himself up to a seated position, hugging Kurogane’s thumb like it was the man himself. “Aw, were you worried about me?” Kurogane did not dignify the taunt with a response, instead cutting his eyes away to examine the suddenly very interesting bookshelf along the far wall. Fai nuzzled his face into the pad of that digit, voice going sincere: “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t do it again.”

“Your punishment wasn’t exactly a deterrent,” Fai murmured and Kurogane felt his cheeks growing hot. “I might have to be naughty more often if that’s what I get.”

“Don’t you dare — !”

Whatever else Kurogane was going to say was cut off as Fai popped back to his original size, just barely catching the couch as he fell gracelessly to land ass on the floor and legs sprawled across the coffee table. “Ow ow ow,” Fai muttered, rubbing his sore rear as he picked himself up.

“Serves you right,” Kurogane muttered as Fai took his place on the couch beside him.

“Maybe,” Fai began conspiratorially as he brought his magic to his fingers, “But this serves  _ you  _ right.”

“Mage,” Kurogane warned, too late.

“Turnabout is fair play, Kuro-sama!”

* * *

Soon, Kurogane decided he didn’t mind giving up his control to Fai so much, either.

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll write where Fai's the one taking the other apart, but today is not that day, apparently,


End file.
